


Anti-mariage

by Cyanou



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanou/pseuds/Cyanou
Summary: Texte écrit dans le cadre du défi "Le mouvement perpétuel" de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le but est d'écrire, en un mois, un one-shot selon des critères particuliers. Le texte suivant répond au défi suivant : la demande en mariage. Le couple était au choix, ce texte devait comporter romance et humour.





	Anti-mariage

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre du défi "Le mouvement perpétuel" de la Ficothèque Ardente. Le but est d'écrire, en un mois, un one-shot selon des critères particuliers. Le texte suivant répond au défi suivant : la demande en mariage. Le couple était au choix, ce texte devait comporter romance et humour.

Sitôt Sacha installé chez elle, à l’arène d’Azuria, Ondine avait posé les conditions de leur future vie commune. La plupart de celles-ci étaient tout à fait classiques, habituelles, des concessions que chacun devrait faire pour vivre avec l’autre. Ils en avaient longtemps discuté, tous les deux, pour arriver à un résultat les satisfaisant tous les deux. La championne d’Azuria était habituée à vivre seule depuis très longtemps et lui-même ne s’était plus installé quelque part depuis si longtemps que les choses ne s’étaient pas passées sans heurts.

Mais ils s’aimaient suffisamment, et depuis assez longtemps pour surmonter toutes les épreuves d’une vie de couple, Sacha en était persuadé.

Il restait pourtant un problème à régler.

De tout temps, Sacha avait pensé au mariage. Quand il était gosse, il avait toujours eu l’image de son père et de sa mère, resplendissants de bonheur quand ils étaient ensembles. Inconsciemment, il avait rêvé à cette époque trouver une princesse qui l’aimerait, et qu’il aimerait, comme son papa et sa maman s’aimaient. Evidemment, son rêve de devenir maître Pokémon était son objectif principal, le mariage passait après, comme un songe agréable auquel il ne pensait pas puisqu’il n’y était pas confronté. Rencontrer Ondine au début de son voyage n’avait pas été l’évidence, ses sentiments pour elle s’étaient développés petit à petit, s’étaient nichés dans son cœur, lentement mais sûrement. Ce n’était que quelques années après, une fois ses sentiments établis, qu’il avait avoué qu’elle était la femme de sa vie.

Il comptait bien l’épouser. Mais Ondine, aussi parfaite soit-elle, ne croyait pas au mariage.

« Essaie de me comprendre, avait-elle dit lors de l’une de leurs nombreuses discussions à ce sujet. Ce n’est pas comme si j‘étais contre l‘amour, je suis juste contre le concept même du mariage. Je n’ai pas besoin de signer un bout de papier devant des gens hypocrites pour t’aimer et vouloir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. »

Sacha comprenait. Mais il voulait faire d’Ondine sa femme, son épouse, la femme à qui il passerait la bague au doigt, et il était déterminé à le faire. Il était têtu, c’était à la fois son plus gros défaut et une qualité certaine. Il avait juré à Ondine qu’elle dirait oui. Après un grand éclat de rire, elle lui avait dit qu’il pouvait continuer à lui demander, sa réponse serait toujours un non définitif. La flamme du défi dansait dans leurs yeux alors qu’un nouveau jeu qui s’annonçait prometteur prenait place dans leurs esprits.

Dès lors commença un duel acharné pour savoir qui de l’autre se lasserait le premier. Sacha se mit à poser la question fatidique, sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables qu’il puisse trouver, et Ondine se faisait un devoir à chaque fois de lui répondre par la négative. Petit à petit, la question se fit plus retorse, plus détournée, et la jeune femme se mit à rayer progressivement le mot « oui » de son vocabulaire. Quel que soit le moment de la journée, voire de la nuit, histoire de la prendre par surprise, le matin quand elle se réveillait, quand elle entraînait ses Pokémon, quand ils mangeaient, quand elle baillait aux corneilles… Il essaya jusqu’à la menace, au chantage, la défia en match Pokémon - qu’elle gagna à son grand désarroi - et failli se trouver à court d’idées.

Un plan machiavélique naquit néanmoins dans son esprit.

Il n’avait jamais essayé de faire plier Ondine pendant l’amour…

**…**

– Je te vois venir…

Le chantonnement moqueur de la rouquine fit sourire ironiquement Sacha. Non, elle n’imaginait même pas l’idée qu’il avait en tête. Faisant disparaître son sourire pour une mine absolument innocente, il se rapprocha de sa petite amie et posa le menton sur son épaule. Celle-ci était en train de trier le courrier le courrier du matin et continua sa tâche. Sacha resta tranquille un instant puis doucement, sa main vint se poser sur la hanche d’Ondine afin de la coller à lui. La jeune femme posa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et continua à lire une lettre sans paraître très déboussolée. Sacha la pressa un peu plus contre lui et, quémandeur, tendit la joue pour obtenir un nouveau baiser. Pikachu qui dormait au soleil sur le rebord de la fenêtre agita les oreilles et entrouvrit les yeux. Il avait un instinct infaillible pour prévoir quand son maître et sa compagne avaient des idées lubriques en tête et filer avant le drame. Cette fois ne fit pas exception et il sauta souplement au sol pour s’échapper par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Ondine céda au baiser réclamé par son compagnon et celui-ci poussa son avantage pour joindre leurs lèvres. La main du jeune homme se glissa sous le maillot de corps de sa belle qui frissonna sous la caresse taquine.

– Je travaille, marmonna-t-elle.

Sa voix cachait mal le désir qui naissait en elle et tout son corps se tendait d’envie. Sacha sourit en sachant que la partie était gagnée d’avance : elle détestait tellement s’occuper de son courrier qu’il n’aurait pas pu choisir meilleur moment pour mener à bien son plan.

– Tu travailleras plus tard, chuchota-t-il en chatouillant son cou du bout de son nez.

– Va falloir que tu assures !

Ondine se recula brutalement, surprenant son compagnon, et le chopa par le col pour l’embrasser avec fougue. Celui-ci en fut un instant surpris mais n’allait pas se plaindre. Il lui rendit le baiser avec au moins autant d’ardeur et n’attendit pas plus pour commencer à ôter les vêtements gênants qui couvraient sa petite amie. N’oubliant pas pour autant son objectif, il la cajola autant que nécessaire pour faire tomber toutes les barrières de sa raison.

– Tu veux toujours pas m’épouser ? susurra-t-il entre deux baisers.

– Tu connais ma réponse…

Elle était coriace, il le savait mais n’abandonnait pas : il n’avait jamais reculé devant les contrariétés. Il l’allongea sans tarder sur le canapé qu’elle avait investi pour la matinée et entreprit de la déshabiller sans cesser d’embrasser et caresser la moindre parcelle de peau offerte. Ses soupirs langoureux l’émoustillait et il se débarrassa lui-même de ses vêtements à la va-vite pour être plus à l’aise. Loin d’être en reste, Ondine titilla la peau sensible de la peau de ses cuisses, le faisant gémir et se tendre. Avec délectation, chacun parcourut le corps de l’autre de caresses enfiévrées. Ondine repoussa Sacha un instant et prit le dessus pour embrasser tout son corps. Il adorait quand elle le surplombait, et elle le savait très bien. La vue qu’il avait de la voir ainsi, les joues roses et les yeux embrumés de plaisir, son corps sculptural allant et venant avec sensualité au-dessus de lui, ses petits seins tressautant au fil de ses mouvements, était absolument jouissive. S’il voulait réussir à obtenir ce qu’il voulait, il fallait d’abord qu’elle obtienne ce qu’elle, elle voulait. Et si elle voulait prendre les devants, il la laisserait faire. Il subit donc le langoureux supplice qu’elle lui faisait subir, en le faisant languir autant que possible. Ce fut lui qui se retrouva à gémir et se tendre dans l’espoir d’une délivrance rapide. Ondine s’amusait à approcher leurs deux sexes l’un de l’autre et les faire s’effleurer avant de reculer et de repartir entre baisers et caresses. Ce fut au moment où il s’y attendait le moins, qu’il poussa un gémissement anticipé de frustration qu’elle se plaça correctement au-dessus de lui et le laissa entrer dans son intimité.

Parfaitement synchrones, ils poussèrent un soupir de bien-être. Ondine entama de lents et profonds va-et-vient, ses mains fines parcourant en même temps le torse de son amant avec volupté. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les multiples cicatrices qu‘il avait récoltées au fil de ses voyages - la vie d’un dresseur n’était pas de tout repos - et savoura les sons qu’elle faisait pousser à son amour de toujours. Elle savait qu’elle le faisait languir et en profita encore un instant avant de se laisser aller à augmenter la cadence de ses roulements de hanches.

Les gémissements se firent plus profonds, plus rapprochés. A moitié perdu dans le bonheur que sa compagne lui procurait, Sacha réussit à reprendre ses esprit suffisamment longtemps pour se rappeler de son plan d’origine.

– Dis-moi que tu veux bien m’épouser ! réclama-t-il avant que les limbes du plaisir ne l’engloutisse tout entier.

– Dans tes rêves ! ! hurla Ondine en atteignant le sommet de l‘extase.

Elle se cambra en arrière sans cesser ses mouvements et savoura l’union charnelle jusqu’à ce que malheureusement, le plaisir retombe et qu’elle redescende sur terre. Elle profita quelques secondes encore de la sensation de leur deux corps l’un dans l’autre, observant son amant à moitié dans les vapes et le souffle court, l’admirant sans vergogne.

Enfin, avec un petit rire, elle sépara leurs deux corps et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Sacha. Celui-ci roula sur le côté et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui.

– Tu n’as toujours pas envie de m’épouser ? glissa-t-il à son oreille.

– Non ! répondit joyeusement Ondine en l’embrassant.

Sacha le lui rendit puis se dégagea, avec une nouvelle idée en tête :

– Et un bébé ? Ça te dit pas de me faire un bébé ? T’en penses quoi de me faire un bébé ? Ce serait cool un petit bébé…


End file.
